Glitter, Sweatshirts, and Other Nice Things
by TheSlytherinFromDistrict4
Summary: (This is TheSlytherinFromDistrictFour; new account, sorry for inconvience) "I do not have glitter in my hair." "Er.. is that my sweatshirt?" "Nevertheless, he stayed anyway. Let Jace and Izzy yell, training would have to wait."
1. I do not have glitter in my hair

Creeping into the Institute was a hard thing to do.

Even more so, when your sister and everyone else you know is practically the lightest sleepers on the planet.

He could not blame them. Alec was the worst, in terms of being light sleepers.

Alec's key clicked in the lock- a sound a bit too loud- and he crept silently into the halls.

Footsteps made his cerulean eyes widen; and in a last moment hope, he tried to duck behind the door, which was not easy with his six-foot frame.

"Alec?" A voice hissed, and he bit his lip, hesitating before answering in a whisper, "Yeah?"

"What in the absolute hell are you doing?" His sister peeked her head from around the corner, dressed in nothing but her nightclothes.

"Nothing," started Alec, "I'm going to bed."

"Why are you dressed?" Suspicion lay in her voice, and Alec made a mental note to leave clothes for the next time.

"I'm not," He stated dumbly, and in the darkness, he saw Isabelle rolling her eyes. She took a step closer to him as he readjusted his shirt, biting on his bottom lip again.

"Where have you been?" Izzy looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. Alec sputtered and stammered and finally answered- "Here."

She rolled her eyes again, "No you haven't. Jace was looking for you."

Looking up at her brother more, Isabelle grinned.

"You've got glitter in your hair."

His horror was clear on his face.

Alec's hand shot up and he ran his hands through his hair, looking more than mortified. "I do not," he defiantly stated, and Isabelle reached up and plucked a speck of glitter from his silky, ink black strands. She showed him, "You do."

Alec's entire face was red.

"I don't know where that came from," he insisted, mortified and horrified and embarrassed.

His sister merely looked full of joy. "Yes, you do. We both know you do," said Isabelle gleefully.

He shook his head, but Isabelle only laughed.

He could only imagine the amount of horror on his face.

He made another mental note to be more careful about these things.

"_I do not have glitter in my hair." _

More aggravating laughter.

"You do," Isabelle grinned, and, in uncanny timing, Alec's phone buzzed twice.

He picked it up, glanced at it and quickly shoved it back in his pocket, his face even more red.

However, it wasn't before Isabelle saw it.

'_You've left something, darling. –M'_

'_No, I am only teasing. I just want you to come back. –M'_


	2. Is that my sweatshirt?

"_Who dares disturb my rest?"_

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes, simply calling back, "Guess." The door flew open. "Alexander!" Magnus flashed him a grin, beckoning him in and shutting the door behind him.

He nearly had the smaller boy pinned at the edge of the door, his hands resting on the other's waist.

Magnus was leaning in, his breath sending shivers up Alec's spine, their lips nearly touching.

Alec didn't even lean out, simply muttered, "Is that my sweatshirt?"

Magnus was the one resisting to roll his eyes now. "Yes, Alexander. It's obviously not mine. Look at it." The Shadowhunter was so completely oblivious to all of the innuendos and moves Magnus made or spoke.

It was a grey sweatshirt- one that was big on Alec but fit Magnus well. "I don't see what's wrong with it," Alec shrugged, twisting his finger around a strip of the fading fabric.

"It's…not the greatest," Magnus offered, "But it's yours, and it reminds me of you, so I'm keeping it." He kept it for days when the waves of missing him were too much to handle; he kept it for days when he didn't know if things were going to be alright.

Alec gave a slight grin, cerulean eyes sparkling.

"Fine with me. I've got plenty." Plenty of the same, old raggedy sweatshirts, Magnus would say, but he didn't, for the sake of another argument on something as silly as clothing.

Alec leaned up and Magnus' breath hitched as Alec made their lips meet, only for a moment.

Even if it was only for a moment, Alec had taken charge. Alec never took charge, seemingly oblivious to anything even remotely sexual.

Magnus grinned as Alec took his hand and pulled him into the living room- "Come on, I've got something to tell you," Alec stated, at the same time Magnus chuckled, "Aren't we in a good mood today?"

And they were.


	3. Nevertheless, he stayed anyway

"_Alexander,"_ Magnus groaned, hands grabbing for the empty space where his Shadowhunter used to be.

"It's six thirty, Magnus, I need to be training in forty-five minutes or Jace and Izzy will have my head for it this time. I can't be late again." Alec had slid out of the bed and was trying to make his way to the dresser to change his clothes.

"It's _so early_," Magnus nearly whined, "Can't you stay a little longer?" Alec firmly shook his head; though crawling back in bed sounded much more inviting than a day of training. It was what he was used to and he had to do it. It was part of being a Shadowhunter, and he was as accustomed to it as he was fighting demons.

"I told you, I have to get to training," His eyes flashed back to Magnus, whose yellow-green eyes were pleading silently.

Magnus managed to lazily reach over and grip Alec's wrist- startling the younger boy.

"Come back," He pleaded softly, pulling the determined nineteen-year old gently towards the bed, which was much too large for just Magnus.

"I can't, I…" Alec started to repeat himself, but his words were only cut off when Magnus pressed their lips together, gently maneuvering the momentarily startled boy onto the sheets- which were a pale blue today. Magnus often changed the color of things, played around with the decor of his apartment. Alec would often find himself running into a new table or dangling light in the hallway.

After Alec finally discovered what he was doing, he pulled away and Magnus grinned, curling up next to his Shadowhunter, satisfied. A little grin played up his lips, and Alec merely rolled his eyes, but laid beside him anyway.

"You cheated," Alec murmured, a light blush creeping up on his cheeks, making Magnus chuckle.

Nevertheless, he stayed anyway. Let Jace and his sister yell, training would have to wait.


End file.
